Twisted Dimmensions
by Robin Haviliard
Summary: An ordinary group of eight Sophomore year students in advanced physics. With a not-so-ordinary teacher. Crazy happenings, stupidity, and Romano's foul mouth. Rated T for later chapters. Please R&R!
1. Physics Class and Creepy Archways

Yamiatei98: Alright! This is an idea that came to me due to Lambogirl666's dream! I loved this idea soooo much that I just HAD to make a fanfic out of it! Yeperoonie! That's right! Uhuhuhuhuh! So, this is rated T for fluff in later chapters and Romano's foul mouth, bursts of pure irony and sheer stupidity all coming from the twisted mind of thee. So please enjoy! NO FLAMES PLEASE! I KNIDA VALUE MY LIFE BELIEVE IT OR NOT! Most of the pairings are what you would expect (Spamano, USUK, GerIta etc.) But some of them aren't. (RussiaxIsrael, and others) Yeah…enjoy!

xXxXxXxXx

Leland High

Sophomore Year

Advanced Physics

"Alright class, open your textbooks to page 394," the blonde, bushy-eye browed teacher said from the front of the room. Professor Kirkland, head of Advanced Physics department. He always insisted on being called "Professor" because apparently that's what they called him in England. There were always little jokes floating around the school about how Professor Kirkland's eye brows were taking over his head and would soon take over the world and kill us all.

The door burst open, and a group of eight students walked in chatting their mouths off.

"Dude, have you ever noticed how Professor Kirkland is SO much like England?"

"Yeah, and Mr. Beilschmit is TOTALLY like Germany."

"Haven't you noticed that our principal is a BIT to chilaxed?"

"You mean like Grandpa Rome?"

"YEAH!"

"And Mr. Vargas has that weird obsession with pasta, I mean he's ALWAYS cooking pasta! Where does he even get that equipment? It's European History for crying out loud!"

"EXCUSE ME."

The eight stopped talking all at once, looking at the front of the classroom. "Yes?" They answered innocently.

"I am trying to teach a class here. And you eight are late, yet again." His heavy English accent making it hard to understand some of his words.

"Uhh..sure…yeah…we're late again…" the medium height Indian girl said nonchalanty.

The tall Asian girl ran over to her desk in the middle row yelling, "I'M NOT LATE! I WAS HERE THE ENTIRE TIME! I WAS INVISIBLE!"

"Well, Miss Watase, you have earned you and your friends a wonderful time in detention after class," Prof. Kirkland stated, writing the eight names down on a yellow piece of paper.

"Way to go Berk…" A medium height teenage boy said, rolling his eyes.

"And don't forget Mr. Americci, you are also in this little detention group."

Anthony groaned, plopping down in his seat in the back of the class. The seven other students took their seats, two of them pocketing mangas they had been reading.

"Oh, and Miss Suzuki and Miss Sokolov, give me the mangas," Prof. Kirkland said, holding his hand out with a cross look on his face.

The two said teens, took a large pile of Japanese comics from their backpacks, slowly handing them to their teacher. Going to sit back down, Kirkland stopped them.

"Miss Sokolov, your doujinshis."

The tall Russian girl pulled an impossible amount of doujinshis from the fold of her skirt, handing them reluctantly to her teacher.

"Thank you. Now kindly take your seats."

The rest of the students took their seats, the Korean and Russian shared a table in the back, the two Asians took their seats in the front, and the rest found empty seats around the classroom.

While Professor Kirkland explained the theories of multi-dimensional travel, (which seemed TOTALLY unlikely) the majority of the twenty students were…bored. Except for the late eight, who were intrigued beyond measure.

The loud warning bell for three minutes left in class rang, and Professor Kirkland allowed the class to pack up early. Once the final bell for dismissal had rung, the class left for the weekend. Aside from the group of eight.

They stayed put in their seats, to afraid to move. Professor Kirkland sat typing at his computer, and there was no noise in the room besides the sound of the air conditioner, Kirkland typing, and Berkeley stuffing paper into a straw and spitting them out at Professor Kirkland, making sure all of them landed in his bushy blonde hair.

She was about to fire another when he said, "Miss Watase, if you would please stop your childish behavior, and gather your friends at the front of the room."

The eight exchanged glances, before shrugging, shouldering their bags and heading towards the large oaken desk at the front of the classroom.

"Mr.-"

"PROFESSOR."

"My apologies, PROFESSOR Kirkland, may I have my—"

"No."

Kira sighed, fiddling with the long scarf tied around her neck.

"Do you know why you eight are here?" He asked, lacing his fingers, and leaning forward in his chair.

"Uhhh…because we were…late?" Berkeley guessed.

"No."

"Because we were disruptive?" Priyanka asked.

"No, you were far from it actually."

"Well…" the students thought about it for a second before shrugging.

"Honestly…we don't know," all of them replied in unison.

Smiling almost evil-like, Professor Kirkland motioned for them all to follow him into the storage closet. They all exchanged worried glances, hoping that he wasn't going to lock them in the closet for the weekend. Pulling out a long slender…stick…he drew an intricate pattern on the bare wall, and in a blink of an eye, a large doorway had appeared from the stone wall.

Pointing to the archway, he explained something…crazy. "Now, if I know you all well enough, I would come to the conclusion that you are all fangirls and…fanboy," he said, remembering that Anthony was there as well.

"Yep." Berkeley replied casually.

"Now, once you step through this doorway, you will experience an adventure."

The group gasped. That sounded AWESOME.

"But," Prof. Kirkland interrupted, holding up a finger. "IF you step through this archway, you will forget all about your past life. You will forget each other. You won't remember a thing. You will need to see how well you can adapt to this life."

"What if we decide not to?" A small voice asked from the back.

"If you don't, you are free to go."

Adjusting her bag over her shoulder, Kira stepped into the blackness beyond without hesitation. And as the blackness swallowed her whole, she looked back at her friends and gave a small wink, before completely disappearing.

Berkeley slung her bag on her bag before following suit, and yelled, "PEACE OUT HOMIES!" before also disappearing.

Priyanka, Anthony, and Stefi followed as well, one at a time.

Galen ran out into the blackness, laughing like a maniac.

Kristen shrugged, motioning for Nazuka to follow.

The last thing each of them saw, was a long pathway of black, before a flash of light engulfed them.

xXxXxXx

Yamiatei98: DONE! HAHAHA! Chapter 1 is finally finished! Now, chapter 2 will be up shortly, VERY shortly. And all of my friends insisted that I start typing it as soon as I finished this one…

Please R&R! THANK YOU!~~~~~


	2. Whaaaaa? Where am I?

Yamiatei98: WHAT did I tell you? Soon as possible…annoying friends…

Lambogirl666: We're..annoying?

Yamiatei98: Sometimes. Rated T for later chapters, I own nothing, yada yada yada.

NO FLAMES PLEASE!

xXxXxXxXx

Kira's POV

All I remember was walking down a long path of black before being swallowed by light.

My eyes opened suddenly and I had absolutely NO idea WHERE THE HELL I was.

There was a looooong round table, with lots of people seated around it. I had this strange feeling that I had seen some of them somewhere…but I couldn't remember where…ugh my head hurt like HELL.

At the front of the room there was some blonde haired dude talking about how we should create a giant superhero to defend the earth. The idea immediately sounded stupid.

"What are you TALKING about? That is the stupidest thing I have EVER HEARD."

All heads turned to me. Next to me on my left was a actually HANDSOME man with maroon colored hair and a bit of hair sticking up off of his head. His spectacles rested lightly on the bridge of his nose and his coffee brown eyes stared intently at me.

On my right was a creepy albino with blood red eyes and a yellow bird in his hair.

The blonde man on his right stood up, "Do you have something to say Hungary?"

Hungary? The hell? What are these people talking about? How did I even GET here?

Taking a bold move, I stood up, placing my hands firmly on the table. A bit of green cloth swished in my peripheral vision. HOLY CRAP I WAS WEARING A DRESS? WHAT KIND OF MESSED UP UNIVERSE IS THIS? "Umm…yes…That is by far the stupidest plan ever. If we wanted something to protect the earth, or cover up the ozone layer, we would need at least a plan that has SOME basis in reality. Meaning a satellite or…something that is actually humanely possible."

I sat back down. The maroon dude, I called him Specs, it just seemed to fit him, raised an eyebrow in my general direction.

A loud bell rang from the front of the room. Probably some sort of dismissal. The entire room stood up from their seats, heading towards the door.

Now I could get a good look at everyone. The one who had been talking looked stereotypically American, and the bushy browed man was probably English. The other long-ish haired blonde look French, probably 'cuz he seemed perverted and was groping…what seemed to be thin air. But if you looked hard enough you could probably see the outline of a person. Most likely a Canadian. There were loads others. A Swiss, two Italians, a creepy Spaniard, a terrifying Russian, a girl-like Chinese, a typical Japanese, about seven other Asians, an Indian, two Germans, and a few others.

I stayed in my seat, trying to figure this out. So, if there was a mix of interracial people all in one room, this must have been some kind of World Meeting of sorts. Ugh, where had I seen all of these people before? I closed my eyes, trying to remember. The first thing that came to mind were mangas. I went through a mental list of my favorites. Ouran High School Host Club…Chibi Vampire…Hetalia…

HETALIA! My eyes flew open. THAT'S IT! This is some sort of creepy…place where all of the characters from Hetalia existed, but that just seemed unlikely. The only other thing I remembered was walking through a dark archway, thinking about something.

So…let's think logically…if…forget it. I couldn't remember anything.

"Hungary?" A thickly accented voice asked.

I looked up at the person. It was the maroon haired dude who had been sitting next to me earlier.

"Well hey Specs, mind telling me what's up?"

The dude looked like he had just been hit by a frying pan or something. "Excuse me?"

"Honestly, would someone mind telling me where I am? I don't remember a thing. Mind telling me what's happening?" I asked.

He muttered something incoherent. "Let's see…do you remember who I am?"

"Well the fact that I said 'I don't remember a thing' doesn't mean I would remember who you are. In fact, I've never seen you before in my life."

His jaw dropped. "W-w-what?"

"Who. Are. You? Three simple words." I replied, pushing stray strands out of my face.

He ran a hand through his hair, then took the seat next to mine. "Let's start with the basics. I'm Roderich Eldestein. I represent the country of Austria. You, are Elizaveta Hedevary. You represent the country of Hungary. That," he pointed at the albino who was still in the room. "Is Gilbert Weilschmit. He represents Prussia."

My eyes grew wide. "NO FRIKING WAY." I broke into a wide grin, slapping my hand over my mouth to keep myself from shouting out bursts of nonsense. "Does that mean that America and England are…?"

"Real? Yes, they are countries, of course they are real."

Jeez this guy was blunt. HOLY CRAP! If America and England are real…then…USUK! And if I was really Hungary…then…I reached down to the small bag laying on the floor next to me. Opening the top I found a large case of DVDs, a high-def camera, and loads of yaoi mangas and dounjinshis.

"FUCK. YES." With that, I ran out of the room, searching every room for America and England.

xXxXxXxXx

Yamiatei98: Haha! I hope you all liked! I know this chapters kinda short but I thought that I might break my personal rule of making every chapter at least a thousand words…so…yeah! I hope you enjoyed, please R&R! NO FLAMES!


End file.
